User talk:Smallvillepwnzu1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doomsday page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 21:21, July 30, 2009 Doomsday Page Hi Smallvillepwnzu1234 I'm Rod12 I'm the head admin of the Green Lantern Wiki Site I run the site I'm the guy incharge if you have any question just send me a message on my talk page. But I wanted thank you for creating the Doomsday page but I had to redirect the page because Doomsday is a main Villian of the Superman Universe and this site is mainly for Character of the Green Lantern Universe. The page now has a redirect tage leading to my new Superman Rebirth Wiki Site that I created were there is a page about the famous character and I'm getting to adding the Smallville TV Show Doomsday/Davis Bloome Page to the site I have it on the To Do List but I'm just not there yet. The site is about the Superman Universe Comic Books and Media Relate. But if you wish to edit a Doomsday page or any Superman related character pages I have a link below that leads to a Superman Wiki site and it page on the character Doomsday. If your a fan of Superman and want to edit some Superman relate pages I can give you a few links of your interested to help you out. But I still ecourage you to edit and create pages here at the Green Lantern Wiki Site just try to keep them in the character related to the Green Lantern Universe. An once again if you have any question or need any help just send me a message on my talk page. Links *http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday From Rod12 Superman and Smallville Related Wiki Sites Hi Smallvillepwnzu1234 its Rod12 I have a list of links below to help you out with some Superman and Smallville Related Wiki Sites if your interested. The Sites for The Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman and The Martian Manhunter are mainly related to there certain character Universe moist of the page but we have pages on those sites for Smallville and there related characters because those characters have appeared on the Show. But if your a real big Smallville and Superman Fan I recomend the Wiki Sites called Superman Rebirth Wiki which is mine and another Superman site just called Superman Wiki but the best one for you would probably be the Smallville Wiki Site which is about every to do with the Smallville TV Show. The last site is DC Database which is mainly about DC Comics but has a some Smallville TV Show Pages. I hope this helps and existed for Season-9 of Smallville it should be great. Oh well talk to you later. My Sites *http://supermanrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Wiki *http://theflash.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Wiki *http://greenarrow.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Wiki *http://martianmanhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter *http://aquaman.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Wiki (This My Friend Site Not Mine) Superman and Smallville Sites *http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page From Rod12 Sites Did those Superman and Smallville Relate Sites help or interest you at all. From Rod12